


The Way You Look

by alwayssunnyprompts



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Episode: s04e13 The Nightman Cometh, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Makeup, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayssunnyprompts/pseuds/alwayssunnyprompts
Summary: "His biggest hurdle is the fact that Mac is terrible at sitting still. He's sitting cross-legged in front of Dennis and he won't stop bouncing his knee or playing with the hem of his costume. And while Dennis can certainly adapt to any situation, the movements make his job all that much harder."A missing scene from "The Nightman Cometh."





	The Way You Look

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

His pinky is resting delicately against Mac's cheek as he outlines his eyes with the small angled brush. Precision is key. Perfection cannot be rushed. The eyeliner is just some shitty pot of gel that Dee bought from the drugstore, but he isn't worried. A true artist can create a masterpiece out of even the most basic materials. It all comes down to skill, dedication, devotion to the craft. Quality tools are simply a luxury. 

His biggest hurdle is the fact that Mac is terrible at sitting still. He's sitting cross-legged in front of Dennis and he won't stop bouncing his knee or playing with the hem of his costume. And while Dennis can certainly adapt to any situation, the movements make his job all that much harder. But he'd be willing to forgive Mac's restlessness if he'd just stop blinking every time Dennis came even remotely close to his eyes with the brush, scrunching up his face and inevitably smudging the liner. 

He sighs and wets a cotton bud with makeup remover, gently running it over the smudged area, careful not to touch any other spot. He can feel Mac's cheek flush hot as he repositions his hand. Smiling, he places his other hand roughly on Mac's chin, holding him in place as he continues lining, acting like nothing happened. His neck tingles as Mac's lips part and blow a warm breath that just barely reaches his face. He deliberately moves his fingers so that they brush Mac's lips for just a second, gently stroking. Immediately, blood rushes to Mac's cheeks, and for a moment, he goes completely still, his quickening breaths and racing pulse leaving Dennis feeling delighted and powerful.

As he works, he realizes Mac's face is absolutely perfect for makeup. His skin is smooth and soft. His lips are beautiful and his lashes are thick and fluttery. The warm brown and gold in his eyes would complement nearly any color of shadow or liner. Part of Dennis is dying to put makeup on Mac in a different situation, one where he can experiment with other styles. Soft, sooty smoky shadows, bright blues and purples, natural champagnes and beiges that would make his eyes utterly irresistible.

He reaches down to the jar of liner again, this time focusing on filling in the shapes, making them dark and rich, and keeping the lines as crisp as possible. He lets his mind wander. This particular look doesn't call for any sort of lip color, but the idea of Mac wearing lipstick is...intriguing. He finishes the eyeliner and takes a moment to appreciate his handiwork. The overall effect is, unsurprisingly, stunning. 

Carefully, he sets down his brush and reaches for his makeup bag, digging around until he finds what he's looking for. He takes the small tube of nude gloss, dabs it from the applicator onto his ring finger. He pats it gently onto Mac's lips. Time seems to halt as he holds in a breath. Mac seems to have stopped breathing altogether. It takes a few repetitions of the motion to really build up the color. 

He drags the finger a little, lets it slip past Mac's lips. Smirks as Mac gasps softly. Putty in his hands.

"Oops," he whispers, feeling a rush of exhilaration as Mac squirms against him. 

"Dennis," Mac starts quietly, breathlessly, "we should really get going." 

He runs his finger along Mac's mouth.

"You really do have perfect lips." 

Mac whimpers a little bit. Dennis savors the sound of it. He leans in, his mouth ghosting over Mac's for a few seconds before pressing a gentle kiss there. Feels the gloss transferring, its sticky sweetness coating his lips. 

He pulls back, cupping Mac's face with a hand. Looks into his heavily-lined eyes. 

"Break a leg." 

Dennis strokes his cheek one last time before standing up to get in costume for the show, a look of awe still plastered on Mac's face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit requests at alwayssunnyprompts.tumblr.com


End file.
